Love Defined
by Rockrgrl4
Summary: Gaara and Sakura realize just what they feel for each other. When Sakura has to leave for Konoha after spending 2 weeks with each other, what will happen? Contains graphic adult content, not suitable for minors, this is your warning! ONESHOT. Gaa/Saku


Love Defined

A GaaSaku one shot fanfic.

And NO I do not own Naruto, just the storyline!

* * *

"No," Gaara whispered, "you can't. You can't leave me here." He moved his hand up, caressing her cheek, while moving her gaze to meet his. Emerald met jade, and everything went still for a moment. The only thing that existed was these two beings, as they stared into each other's souls. Their eyes mimicked each other's pain, and the only way to cure that pain was to be together, to love each other, to….

Lips met in a sweet, loving embrace, but almost instantly turned into something much, much more. Flames erupted within their very souls, setting off a fire that set each of them alight. There wasn't any reason. There wasn't any logic to it at all. However, somehow these two wound up in the arms of each other and somehow they became one in the short course of two weeks.

Gaara moved his hand to the back of her neck, drawing her closer, while running his tongue along her bottom lip feverishly. Asking, no, begging for entrance. Everything was pure need…

Hands ran down her spine, massaging her gently, as he reached down to pull off her shirt. His was already gone, and she was already feverishly undoing his pants buttons…

Carefully, he picked her up bridal style as sand swirled around them, transporting them out of his office and into his bedroom, never breaking the kiss. His arms wrapped around her tighter, crushing her to his chest, and he slowly let up on the kiss, pulling his head back and gazing into her eyes as he ran his hands lovingly through her hair. There was worry in his eyes, however, and fear…

"Sakura…"

"Do it," She breathed, planting gentle kisses down his neck, "do it, Gaara, please…"

That was all the encouragement he needed. He laid her gently on the bed, and he positioned himself over her, as they were now both fully naked, kissing her everywhere he could. "Sakura," he gasped, as he inserted his tip against her, "are you…?"

"Yes, Gaara, please, oh please Gaara..." she breathlessly panted. She looked into his eyes, hers burning with her love for him, "please take me, make me yours."

His heart soared, and he was happier than he'd ever felt in his entire life. Working up the courage, he took a deep breath and pushed in gently, meeting resistance. Gazing into her eyes, he pushed in a little harder, officially taking her. She screamed in pain, tears running subconsciously down her face as she buried her face in his shoulder. He stopped moving completely, and clutched her to him as if he himself were the one in pain. In a way, though, he was. His eyes were squinted shut tightly, and he ran his hands through her hair, softly muttering, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" while pushing back his own quiet sobs.

Soon enough, though, she kissed his lips softly, her tears slowly ceasing, and experimentally pushed her hips into his. Gasps erupted from both of them at the contact, and Gaara pushed himself up, taking a majority of his weight off of her. Looking into her eyes, he gently pulled himself out of her and thrust back in. Sakura cried out, gasping and grabbing fistfuls of his crimson locks while trying to crush her lips to his. Gaara obliged, hungrily capturing her lips while trying to control his thrusting into her. He felt himself slipping as he felt a red-hot coil tightening deep inside of him, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Whilst he head been a virgin before now, he was familiar with this sensation from the few times he'd needed to let go…the few times he'd experimentally touched himself, all the while picturing the girl currently beneath him, squirming under the sheets, just as she was now. He felt himself tighten again and he crashed back into reality, focusing again on the face before him, red lips swollen from his kisses, face flushed from his touches, just plain his.

His.

And nothing was going to take that away from him. Not now, not ever. Not anymore.

He finally felt his control leave him as he started to pound himself into her, harder, faster, and more desperately than ever before. He just couldn't take it anymore. The realization that after so many years of loving her, of wanting her, of dreams that left him awake and gasping, clutching at his sticky sheets as though his life depended on it was beneath him, and she was finally his. All his.

He planted kisses all over her face, worshipping her beauty and went back to her neck, leaving marks everywhere, knowing that they'd be there in the morning when she woke up. The fierceness of the happiness that sprung from that thought actually surprised him somewhat. He knew he loved her, but the intensity with which he did was amazing. It was almost possessive, but deep down he knew it wasn't. If she wanted to leave him, he would let her, because he loved her enough to let her go if that was what she wished; Thus, the difference between love in the possessive sense and in the selfless sense.

Still pounding into her, he felt her climax finally hit. Her toes curled and he felt her moist heat tighten around him, milking him for all he was worth. That in itself nearly made him lose it, but all it really took was hearing her scream his name the way she did. Ragged and breathless, each syllable sounded almost inhuman, and seeing her lips form his name as he drove her to pure ecstasy drove him to his own long awaited release. He cried out her name as he violently emptied his seed within her, breathing hard and clutching her tightly against him.

She recovered first, kissing his lips sweetly, and he smiled at her, recovering from his own personal high. He kissed her forehead lovingly; still holding her so tightly against him there was no space between the two lover's spent bodies.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear, as her eyes drifted shut and sleep claimed her.

"I…love you, too." He answered just as quietly to her sleeping form, squeezing her tighter to his chest. 'Well, there it is,' he thought to himself, 'the truth.' He pulled back from their embrace just long enough to glimpse her sleeping, angelic face, and quickly pulled her back to him. The thought of them being apart now, even for that small of a distance, tore at his heart. His heart clenched at the thought of her going back to Konoha tomorrow, and he knew he couldn't bear for her to go now; he couldn't bear for her to leave him. Not now that she was finally his. No way. Not now, not ever.

His arms unconsciously squeezed her tighter once again as he felt his eyelids droop.

He'd send a letter back to the Hokage first thing in the morning, he decided, because he now knew he could never let her go. 'Being Kazekage sure had its perks,' he chuckled to himself, 'I'll just have to owe Tsunade a favor later.' He knew it would take a lot out of the old woman to give up her most prized student, and even at that he knew the two were close. Sakura was like a daughter to Tsunade, but he knew the old woman would never forsake Sakura's happiness for her own greed. Even if she was reluctant and didn't allow it, he would just offer her something in return. He'd sign any treaty, any paper, and accept any offer she made (within reason, of course, he couldn't put his village at stake), just as long as she let him have Sakura.

'Well, there goes the old I'm not possessive theory.' He inwardly chuckled. Closing his eyes, he kissed his long awaited lover's hair, and upon breathing in her scent, fell into the deep sleep that awaited him.


End file.
